kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5
Animal Mask × MAO (ケモナーマスク × MAO, Kemonaa Masuku × MAO) is the fifth episode of Kemono Michi: Rise Up. It first aired in Japan on October 30, 2019. MAO, who has lived with anger due to the disappearance of Animal Mask. Without knowing Mao was thinking about a rematch, Genzo has been enjoying life in another world. However, there is a mysterious shadow that attempts to do something wrong whenever Genzo does something right... Characters *Macadamian Ogre *Genzo Shibata *Big Saigo *Shigure *Hiroyuki *Misha *Wolfgang von Kraftman *Hanako *Camilla Vanstein *Edgar *Jeeg *Joanna *Rose Summary MAO was in his room preparing for the big fight with Animal Mask. He was recalling how hard he was training in the past, but always loosing to him. But this time he was sure he would beat him. While they fought in the ring, Animal Mask jumped from the top rope and disappeared. MAO couldn't understand what happened and the news blew up with the disappearance of Animal Mask. MAO spoke in front of the media, calling Animal Mask to come and fight him and that he was chicken nugget for running away from the fight, afraid he may loose. MAO then spend his days, feeling sad and depressed, refusing to fight anyone else except Animal Mask and was constantly listening to Animal Mask entrance music. In the mean time, Genzo was looking at new animal cu sith, wanting to stay at its side until it woke up, as if he was gone, it may feel sad when there was no one, but Shigure forced him to go do some work, leaving Hiroyuki at the house. As they left, Wolfgang and Misha were waiting for they to leave. Wolfgang planned that they kidnap and sell Hiroyuki, so that he gets revenge for what Genzo did to him. He wanted to lure Hiroyuki with meat and Misha to grab him and they run. Genzo and the rest were on a quest, but couldn't find the plant they were looking. Genzo then said he had a bad feeling and wanted to go back, but Shigure figured he was lying as he just wasn't interested in the plant. At Edgar's place, Edgar came back to see Misha and Wolfgang on the ground. He wondered what happened and Misha explained they went with the plan to kidnap Hiroyuki, but as they tricked it with the meat and he came, looking at it at close distance, Wolfgang found Hiroyuki cute and started playing with him. Then Jeeg came out, as Misha was faster she managed to run, but Jeeg caught Wolfgang and did some things to him, that gave Wolfgang another trauma. In the forest, they heard a cry and Shigure realized that was the dradradogola they were looking for. As she pointed the direction of the cry, Genzo went running excited that they were demon beasts. Soon after that they heard him scream and though something happened to him, but as they went and checked, they saw him holding dradradogolas and was quite disappointed they indeed were plants. Shigure tried to convince him they were cute, but Genzo wasn't getting tricked. As they argued, they realized they no longer hear the dradradogola's voices and then saw Hanako had eaten them all. When they returned in the house, Jeeg told them that Hiroyuki was almost kidnapped and drew a picture of Wolfgang and Misha. Genzo then stormed Edgar's place, saying he was willing to let them go since they were fluffy, but since they went after his partner, he won't forgive them and then beat Wolfgang. Joanna had permission from the Demon King to summon a Demon King from another world to fight the hero that Altena had summoned. As she performed the summoning, MAO appeared. Category:Episodes